Script
by It'sNotUnusual
Summary: Spoilers for Glee 3x09. My speculations on that hesitation after Let It Snow, and what was really written in the script. More like headcanon than script. KLAINE. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE. Mentions of homophobia.


**A/N: So yeah. This came to me as I watching 3x09- Extraordinary Merry Christmas. My heart broke a tiny bit after 'Let It Snow'. Stupid Lima. :/ I shall rant properly in my bottom A/N. (Best friend and holiday roommate)**

**Spoilers for the episode, obviously. :) Haven't seen it, don't read this. **

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I own nothing. However, I gladly will not own the continuity issues. :D **

Kurt flicked through the rushed script Artie had drawn up, raising his eyebrow at the more cheesy lines. Especially his and Blaine's starting…

Wait.

What the hell was _that_? Kurt read it again, just checking to see if he hadn't made it up, if he'd actually seen that. He had.

_Kurt: I'm Kurt Hummel, one of your hosts this evening. And this is my … ? , Blaine Anderson. _

OK, yeah. That definitely was there, and Kurt had no idea what it was doing. Surely there was no ambiguity what to put in that gap. Him and Blaine were moderately out – within reason, of course – in school. People knew they were together. If they were willing to be like that in school, why couldn't it apply to the rest of Lima?

Kurt closed the script, tucking it into his bag. He was just gonna have to raise the issue himself, seeing as no-one else seemed to be doing absolutely anything about it.

And this was exactly Kurt had meant when he came back here. Losing the cowering and the hiding of what he was. If he was fine being _Kurt _around his friends - and he always had been - then why should he attempt to hide it from the rest of the world?

Kurt jogged slightly, reaching out to catch Blaine's elbow. "Hi," he smiled.

"Hi, Kurt," Blaine grinned back.

"Have you seen the script for the TV show thing we're doing?"

Blaine shrugged. "I've skimmed through it, read a few of the lines. It's unbelievingly cheesy and I cringe just reading it, but yeah. Why?"

Kurt dug his out, flicking to the offending page. "There," he pointed out.

Blaine blinked at him, face blank and incomprehensive. "Yeah… what about it? Apart about how badly written the line is."

"Don't you see it? They've blanked it out… Like they're ashamed to call us boyfriends or something."

Blaine glanced around slightly, and Kurt knew that he was looking to see if there was any threat, mainly in letterhead jacket form, to either of them. If he didn't know Blaine so well, if he hadn't practically memorised every tiny detail of Blaine's face, he wouldn't have noticed the wince.

Blaine's hand moved down to catch Kurt's wrist, and gently pulled him along the half full corridor, until they reached an empty classroom. Blaine shut the door softly, turning to look at Kurt.

"Why can't we just be out and proud?" Kurt said, and through the indignation, Blaine could still hear the hurt and deep-rooted pain in his voice. "Why does there always have to be complications?"

Blaine stepped forward, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist tightly. "I know, Kurt. I _know_. I wish we could be open like in New York or places like that, but you saw what they did to Santana… and you know, first-hand, what this school alone is capable of. What about the rest of the area?"

Kurt's head dropped onto Blaine's shoulder, admitting defeat. "I know… but…"

"I am so proud of you, Kurt," Blaine whispered. "_So _proud. And I could never be ashamed of you, but I do get scared for you. You know about Sadie Hawkins… and if anything like that happened to you, _anything_… I don't know what I'd do."

Kurt sighed, and Blaine could hear him giving up the fight that Blaine had given up a long time ago. "I guess I'll call you my friend, then…"

Blaine pulled back slightly to kiss him. "You're so brave. And this has nothing to do with you, OK? Absolutely nothing. I just want to keep you safe."

Kurt nodded. "I know… I know. And I'm grateful, Blaine, I really am."

Smiling, Blaine stepped away and slipped his arm around Kurt's waist, leading him out of the classroom. He couldn't wait until they moved away and they didn't have to hide anymore, because nobody cared.

Nobody would ask them to edit it. No-one would address their relationship with a …?. They'd just shrug and move on with their life, because love is love.

It was strange, because Blaine could remember learning in his Classical Civilisations class at Dalton that the Roman army _valued _gay soldiers, _wanted _them. If lovers were in the same legion, they'd both fight harder to keep the other safe, making the whole army stronger.

How had they gotten from that level of pride to here, having to hide absolutely everything?

XxXxX

Kurt smiled at the camera, saying "I'm Kurt Hummel, one of your hosts this evening. And this is my …" There was a glance at Blaine, but at the hint of pain in his eyes – and Kurt knew it was from his past – he tried to cover up the hesitation as best he could by grinning wider.

"…best friend and holiday roommate, Blaine Anderson."

After all, there was always New York.

**A/N: Thoughts? This actually is my headcanon. Realistic? Ou non? **

**Review? **

**INU xx **


End file.
